Love Hurts More Than You Think
by Charmedfan90
Summary: What if Leo had clipped his wings for Piper? Why did andy have to die? Read to find out
1. Love conquers all

**Title: Love Hurts More Than You Think**

**Rating: Teen, possible language and content, just to be on the safe side.**

**Synopsis: What if Leo clipped his wings when he asked Piper? Who would be the whitelighter for the Charmed Ones? **

Piper and Leo were laying the couch in the attic. Daisy had been saved; their powers had been given back to each other. And yet, Piper felt sad inside knowing that Leo had to leave; to be a whitelighter for other future whitelighters and witches. "I almost wish we didn't switch our powers back," Piper whispered into his chest.

"Me too," Leo whispered back. He could almost feel Piper's love and strangely, fear of losing someone coming from her, but she didn't really seem to want to talk about it. After another couple minutes of silence, Piper wanted to ask something that was on her mind.

"So, if Daisy is a whiteligter to be, does that mean you used to be,"

"Once human?" Leo filled in for her. Piper nodded. "Yep, I actually lived here in San Francisco until I had to go to war,"

"Vietnam?"

"Nope, World War Two. I was a medic, I never wanted to shoot people, and so I instead helped heal people, even though it cost my life, I died saving someone else, and I won the right to become a whitelighter. I always thought that was the right choice for me well until I met you. I always wanted to have a family, and," he paused, wondering if he should say what he wanted to, so he did, "grow old with you,"

"Is that possible?" Piper asked. She would want nothing more than to be able to be with Leo, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to give up what he was so natural at.

"Piper, I can become human, if you want me to," Leo said looking into her hazel eyes. Please say you want me to Piper, I would want nothing more than to be with her, he thought.

"Are you kidding? I would want nothing more than to be able to be with you. I really don't want to loose you again," she whispered reluctantly, and Leo could sense her reluctance.

"But?"

"What about being a whitelighter Leo? I mean don't you want to be able to save people like Daisy?" she really wanted him to know what he was giving up to be with her.

"I admit I do love being a whitelighter, and being able to help people, but Piper I want to be with you more," he said, love filling in his green eyes.

"Leo, I am just making sure you really want this. I wouldn't regret it if you did, but I want to make sure you are really ok with this?"

"I am more than ok Piper, I really want this so badly," Leo said kissing her on the lips. Piper returned the kiss, and Leo broke off just looking at her. "I love you Piper,"

"I love you Leo," Piper just laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "So, how does this work?"

"Clipping my wings?" Leo asked. Piper nodded her head, hoping it wasn't painful. Leo had been through enough pain. Him almost dieing, and it scared Piper to death that it almost happened. "I just have to drink a power stripping potion. There should be a recipe in the Book of Shadows." They both got up and looked inside the book. Piper flipped the pages and finally found the recipe potion.

"I think we have most of these ingredients, except for," she squinted at the recipe, "billing's root? What the hell is billing's root?"

"Ginger," Leo clarified.

"Oh. Then we have everything," Piper paused. "I can't believe this is actually happening." Leo smiled. Piper grabbed the Book of Shadows and they headed down to the kitchen to find Prue and Phoebe drinking from coconuts.

"Leo?" they both asked, surprised he was still here.

"We won't be long, I just needed to make a potion for Leo." Piper started the potion.

"Ok, why does Leo need a potion?" Prue asked.

"He is stripping his whitelighter powers, to be with me," Piper said simply. She started to mix the potion, and Leo started to help.

"Umm no offense Leo, but who will be here to heal us if a demon attack proves to be to powerful?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders will assign another whitelighter,"


	2. The return

Wow, five reviews on the first chapter! Thanks it means a lot. So, hears the dealio, I really wasn't in the mood to re-write It's Déjà Vu' All over Again", so it is going to start approximately the first episode of the second season. Leo took the power-stripping potion and now is very happy with Piper. Phoebe is getting farther on her martial arts, and has started up school again. With all going well in her sister's lives, Prue is extremely depressed.

**Chapter 2 Halliwell Manor**

Prue Haliwell, jobless, loveless, and one third of being the most powerful witches around, the Charmed Ones. She was not happy at all; the love of her life had been vanquished. "Damn you Rodriguez," she muttered as she looked at a picture of her and Andy Tradue. He had died protecting Prue and her sisters, and it was killing Prue inside knowing that he had died. He should be alive still, with her. Even know they were only "friends" Prue knew that she would have been able to be with Andy again. She sighed as she remembered her last moments with him

_She walked up to Andy, to their old make out spot from when they were in high school. Phoebe's premonition was not going to become true, not if Prue could do anything about it. _

_"I guess we aren't here for the reason we used to go here for," he joked lightly. Prue managed a smile, the only guy that had been able to make her smile at any time. _

_"No." Prue smiled sadly. "Andy, I came to warn you. Don't come over today, you are going to be in danger, Phoebe has already seen it."_

_"Prue, what did she see?" he asked me._

_"She saw you dying Andy, and I am not losing someone else I love," she said. _

_"If you are in trouble, I need to be there," he said stubbornly._

_"Do not make me use my magic on you," Prue threatened. _

_"Fine, but I don't want to loose you either,"_

"Why did you have to show up Andy? Piper could have froze him," she whispered to the photo._ Andy busted in and saw Prue's unconscious body, "NO!" he screamed at the demon, gun drawn and he got hit full on with an energy ball. _

_Prue had been in spirit to see Andy before he finally moved on. "Andy, where are we? What's going on?"_

_"Not sure actually. I hoped I would end up here one day, but not this soon," he whispered._

_"I don't understand Andy-,"_

_"I broke my promise Prue. Phoebe's premonition came true," he smiled sadly at Prue._

_"No, Andy," Prue said tears stinging at her eyes._

_"Prue, it is my destiny, this is my path. You still need to complete yours."_

_"I am going to kill Rodriguez for this,"_

_"Prue you are not a murderer. Don't worry, you are not going to loose me," he leans forward and kisses Prue on the lips goodbye. And with that Andy vanishes in white lights moving on to the next plane. Prue accelerates time, and lets Rodriguez go. _

"He shouldn't have died so quickly, he deserved pain," Prue whispers to herself. "I should have tortured that bastard's sorry ass," Prue wipes her eyes, but the tears do not stop. She heard a knock on her door, and saw Phoebe come in.

"Prue," Phoebe says, "can I borrow-," she stops when she sees Prue's tear streaked face. "Prue, honey," Phoebe walked over to Prue and pulled her into a hug. Phoebe knew that Prue was depressed, but not to the point to where she cries every morning, and having fitful nightmares at night.

"I miss him Phoebe," Prue whispered.

"I know it hurts Prue," Phoebe comforted Prue. Finally Prue calmed down, and pulled away.

"Thanks Phoebs," Prue saw herself in the mirror, and what she saw scared her. This was not the Prue Halliwell she knew so well. Then she noticed something different about Phoebe. "Blond hair Phoebs?" Prue tried to joke,

Phoebe chuckled, "Wow, have you been out of it. I got my hair dyed awhile ago," she paused. "Do you know what you need?"

"A job," Prue automatically answered.

"Well, that I can't help you with, but you need some major shopping time," Phoebe said pulling Prue up. "Come on, it'll be fun," Phoebe prodded her. Prue smiled and got up.

"Ok, let's go," Prue smiled, but then saw her reflection, "well, let me fix my make-up real quick." Prue fixed it, and walked down with Phoebe to find Leo and Piper making out. Prue instantly felt like she was going to cry again. It wasn't like she was not happy for her sister, but Prue wished Andy was still here.

Phoebe noticed Prue's look on her face, and decided it was time to go, "Ew, you guys. Go get a room, we actually eat in this kitchen from time to time." Piper and Leo broke the kiss, both equally embarrassed. "Ok, we're off to go shopping. Continue your make-out session," Phoebe waved bye, and Prue followed suit.

After what seemed like hours of shopping, they were in the last store. It wasn't like Prue had a job to go to. Phoebe grabbed a pair of shoes, and went to try them on, but got bumped by a young teen, maybe a couple years younger than Phoebe. "I'm sorry," the girl said, helping Phoebe up.

"It's alright," Phoebe replied putting a hand on the girls shoulder, but Phoebe tensed up and was thrown into a premonition.

_The young girl was in a car, fighting with her parents, and it went past them and a demon shimmered in, and threw an energy ball and the car exploded._ Phoebe gasped as she came back to reality. The girl had already left. "Prue, we need to follow that girl. A demon-," Phoebe saved herself, "a **demon**stration to get to,"

"Now?" Prue asked.

"Yes now!" They ran outside, and had already seen them already in the car. Prue ran to her car, and they both got in. Prue stepped on the gas, and managed to catch up with them.They turned to a deserted part of the road and the demon shimmered in. "Prue stop him!" Prue squinted her eyes at the demon, but her power wasn't working. "Prue!" The demon threw the energy ball, Prue waved her hand at it, but nothing happened at the energy ball hit the car.

"No!" Prue shouted as the energy ball exploded the car. Out of nowhere, orbs swirled around forming the young girl. "She orbed!" her and Phoebe shouted at the same time. They jumped out of the car, and Prue headed for the raven-haired girl.

"MOM! DAD!" she shouted as she saw the car**'**s fiery damage. Prue tried to throw the demon with her telekinesis, but it had no affect.

"My powers aren't working on him."

"Go get the girl, I'll handle the demon!" Phoebe sprinted towards the demon and dropkicked him. "Bastard!" Phoebe and the demon went into hand-to-hand combat. Prue ran towards the girl. Prue grabbed her arm, before she could get any closer to the fire.

"No, Mom, Dad," she sobbed. "Let go of me, I need to save them!" Prue brought the hurt girl closer.

"You are going to get yourself killed." Prue tried to reason with the girl, but she started towards the car again. Orbs swirled around and she gasped when she saw Andy Tradue forming.

"Paige, they wouldn't let me save them,"

"NO!" Paige shouted and Andy blocked her way from the car. Prue just stared at Andy, shocked that he was there.

"An, An, Andy?" she stammered. His brown eyes shot up to Prue.

"Prue," Andy said, eyes lighting up with happiness. Before he could say anything else, Phoebe came running back over to Prue.

"The demon got away," She bumped into Andy. "Andy?"

**I really need to stop with the cliffhangers. Anyways, please review, you know you want to…**


	3. Suprise, Suprise

**Sorry for such a delay, but writer's block has been mean. Finally went away so I could type the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Prue just stared at the man she had known to be dead for so many months, and was just shocked numb. She stared at him, mouth nearly open, not knowing what to say as deep emotions flooded her whole entire being. First it had been total joy, Andy is alive, but then it turned sour as she realized the fatal consequences of him being a whitelighter, he may not be able to be with her. As the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, anger settled in. Even if the Powers That Be couldn't let them date, the least they could do is let him give her a proper goodbye.

Phoebe looked towards Prue and Andy, and could clearly feel a whole flurry of emotions build up inside of both of them. Phoebe knew that explosion was loud enough to be heard from the street across from where the car accident happened. The girl that had orbed out of the car, had managed to calm down, and Andy held her like she was a sister. She looked at the crying girl; raven hair, hazel eyes, and she threw off the feeling that Phoebe knew her from somewhere. She took a look at Prue, and Phoebe saw a fury in her eyes she hadn't seen since she vanquished Rodriguez. From the looks on Andy and Prue's faces, she knew they weren't going to talk anytime soon, so Phoebe took the matter into her own hands.

"Andy, I know you and Prue have some talking to do, but we can't risk exposure of magic. You need to orb out of here before any cop that knows you sees you. We'll stay with," I motioned towards the girl.

"Paige," she sniffled.

"Ok, we'll stay with her until someone can come pick her up ok? Then you and Prue can talk later ok?" Andy just nodded, and Paige reluctantly walked over towards Prue and Phoebe. What Phoebe, Prue, and Piper, who was absent at the moment, didn't know at the moment was that Paige was their half sister. About a year ago, which Paige had assumed when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe got their powers, Paige had developed Orbing, the whitelighter ability to transport from one place to another. She had been able to learn to control it easy enough, and luckily no warlocks or demons attacked. Though two months ago she wasn't as lucky as she had been. A demon had started to attack at her high school, and she had to ditch school, so none of her classmates would get hurt in the crossfire. Paige shook away the thoughts so she could be with her half-sisters without exposing her secret. She wasn't sure what they would think of her being the child off an affair between her own biological mother and father. She didn't even know what to think of them, abandoning her like that, they could never replace her foster parents. Luckily Andy had come when he did; she would not have been healed if he didn't show up.

Paige walked over to her half-sisters and took one last look at her new big-brother figure. He stared longingly and almost sadly at Prue and orbed off. She had stayed silent the whole time, and turned away from where Andy had just been. Paige stayed away from Phoebe, knowing she may be able to get a premonition off of her. She wasn't sure if she really wanted her identity revealed at all. Paige still had her aunt and uncle to go to, since they- she couldn't even finish the thought that her parents were dead. Paige looked over at Prue and saw she was crying.

She knew her sister had a past with Andy, and saw how hard it was for her to see him again. Paige wished she could comfort her oldest sister, but even if they did know who she was, she wouldn't know how to comfort her. Phoebe went over to Prue, and wrapped an arm around her. Paige stared at them, secretly jealous that they were able to be so sisterly. Paige unintentionally sniffled, and they both turned around sympathy pasted on their faces.

Prue knew how Paige felt, seeing her own mother in a body bag, and whatever jealousy had over Paige, was dissipated. Prue cautiously reached out and pulled Paige into a hug, and was surprised to find it comfortable. Phoebe soon joined in on the hug, and pulled the frightened Paige into a three-way hug. Soon police sirens sounded and Darryl, Andy's old partner, came out of one of the cars. He looked suspiciously at Prue, but found Paige being enveloped in a hug, and he softened. He walked over to the three young girls, and said, "Prue, Phoebe, I need to need to get the girl to a safe place. What's your name?"

"Paige Matthews," she whispered and Darryl nodded.

"Any family you can stay with for the moment?"

"My Aunt Julie and my Uncle Dave," she once again whispered. Darryl took their names and closed his notebook.

"Why don't you go call them for us?" he prodded gently and guided her to a cellular phone. He walked back over to where Prue and Phoebe were still standing. He waited for an explanation.

"I really didn't see what happened, but all we saw was Paige barely getting out of the car, and onto the pavement. I don't think her parents survived," Prue managed to get it out as a whisper. "We comforted her, and waited until you guys could show up and help her on her way,"

"Sorry we couldn't be more of help," Phoebe added in. Darryl nodded, knowing Prue probably sensed Prue needed more time to cope, considering with Andy dying. "You guys can go ahead and go home, we already got your number," he said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Thanks," Prue whispered, and she headed for the car with Phoebe tailing behind. They got into the car, and Prue headed for the manor. "What do I do Phoebe?" Phoebe stayed silent for a minute.

"Just go with the flow Prue,"

"Why wouldn't he come see me Phoebe? He owes me that much, if not just to date again, but at least a proper goodbye."

"I know, Prue. I know he would have come if he was allowed to, but maybe he wasn't allowed to Prue," Phoebe implied.

"I guess so," Prue whispered, as she turned into the street where the manor was.

"I know this is a bad time to bring this up, but I need to go look for the demon in the Book of Shadows." Prue headed for the kitchen to look for Piper, but didn't find her there. Prue felt a pang of jealousy at what Piper had with Leo. If Piper can have happiness, why couldn't Prue? Might as well see what Phoebs is up to. Prue walked up to the attic to find Phoebe, with an open Book of Shadows. Phoebe finally found the page with the demon she fought, Belthazar. As her hand went over the page, she was thrown into a premonition.

_The demon shimmered into a house, and she saw Paige trying to fight off Belthazar protecting her guardians, but the demon threw an energy ball at her, and then the premonition ended._

Phoebe gasped as the images replayed in her mind. "Prue, Paige is going to be attacked by Belthazar,"

"Ok, do you know where?"

"No, maybe we can get Andy over here, to orb us to her?" Phoebe suggested.

"I guess, but how do we get Andy here?" Prue asked.

"Just try calling his name, and see if he will orb over," Phoebe guessed. Prue shrugged.

"Andy?" Prue called out tentatively. Orbs swirled in and Andy formed into the attic. "Andy, Paige is in trouble. We need to orb to her, now," Prue said, totally dodging the issue that was clearly there. He closed his eyes, and found Paige at her aunt and uncle's still.

"Belthazar is going to attack her, come on let's go," Phoebe latched onto Andy's arm, and waited for Prue to do the same. "Prue, come on!" Phoebe snapped. Prue reluctantly wrapped her hand around his, still feeling the spark of attraction between them. Orbs swirled around them and they appeared at Paige's aunt and uncle's. Paige's eyes shot up in surprise, when she saw them orb in.

"You told them?" Paige asked, automatically assuming Andy told them who she really was.

"No-," Belthazar shimmered in and started to throw an energy ball, but Prue deflected it at him with her telekinesis.

"Oh, now it works," Prue muttered. Phoebe grabbed Paige's aunt and uncle and horded them near Prue and Andy. Knowing he was outmatched the evil demon shimmered away. Andy looked at Prue, wanting to tell her that he loved her still, and he had done everything he can to get to her, but couldn't. "Paige, are you and your family ok?" Andy asked Paige.

"We are fine, but I need to stay here and help calm them down." Paige said.

"Paige," Andy started.

"Don't worry Andy, I'll stay with her," Phoebe stepped in. "You and Prue really need to talk." Prue just wanted to run as far away as possible from talking, she was not ready to be able to talk to him yet, but she stayed.

"Manor?" Prue asked. Andy nodded, and he orbed them to the living room. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Why didn't you come see me?"

"Prue, I tried-,"

"Apparently not hard enough," Prue said suddenly angry with him.

"What is that supposed to mean Prue?" He was hurt that Prue was acting like this all the sudden, but knew he needed to keep control of his anger or Prue will just stay mad forever.

"You were a fucking whitelighter, you could've seen me." Prue said tears breaking into her eyes.

"Prue, I really wanted to come and see you, but they," he pointed up, "wouldn't let me,"

"Ya, use them as a scapegoat Andy, really mature." Prue snapped. That was enough, Andy couldn't control it any longer.

'I orbed so many times, and drove, but I was forced to come back to protect Paige!" He shouted, making Prue stumble back a little. "I tried, I tried so hard, and they wouldn't let me!" he said softer, tears glazing over his eyes. Prue was about to angrily retort, but Andy suddenly gasped, and she saw an arrow sticking out of him.

"ANDY!" Prue shouted, all anger gone. "NO!" he fell to the floor, and started to breathe heavily. "Damn you!" Prue shouted, as another arrow headed for her, and she sent it flying back into the darklighter.

"Prue-," Andy whispered.

"No, Andy I am not losing you again," Prue bent down to his level and turned him to his side. "Andy!" Prue shouted, as his eyes closed. "Piper! Phoebe!" Prue shouted. No, she couldn't loose him again.

**Mwhahaha! Cliff Hanger, I know I am really mean! Don't worry I'll update soon, major inspiration is still hittin me:D Reviews Please!**


	4. Healing Touch

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The curse called school had to pull me away for awhile. Anyways, here is chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Manor, a couple hours earlier.**

Piper smiled at Phoebe and Prue's retreating form, finally glad to see her oldest sister going out for once. Piper turned back to Leo, "Now, where were we?" she asked looking at her boyfriend, smiling at him.

"I think we were right about here," he said kissing her on the lips. They pulled away after something started to fall, and Piper turned around and froze the falling object. "A little trigger happy are we?" Leo asked. All he received in turn was a glare. Piper grabbed the currently frozen object, and saw it was a bill. She growled in frustration as she looked at it. The only income was coming in from Leo at the moment. He had managed to keep his job as a handyman, but it was not enough to support three other people.

"God damn bills," she muttered. She had been having doubts about quitting her stressful job at Quake. It may have been bad, but at least she had some wiggle room for now and again type things to get. Now, they barley meet ends reach on this house they had inherited from Grams. She had taken a chance awhile ago, to try and buy and run a club, but they still haven't responded to any of her calls, and she started to loose hope. There was no way she was going to be able to run and own a restaurant and club was her second and last choice. Seems like everything the world was against her getting back to work. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine," he said into her hair.

"I know, but still can't help wishing that I had something to do, before you get home. It is boring you know," she said. As if anything is going stay this way Piper, she thought to herself. Something is going to come along and screw this up for you. You can never be happy. Leo could sense something was wrong, but before he could ask what was bugging her, the phone started to ring. Piper pulled away, and headed towards the phone. "Halliwell Residence,"

"Is Piper Halliwell there?" the voice on the other side of the line asked.

"This is her," she said. Leo walked over closer to see if he could hear what was going on, but couldn't.

"Oh good. You have called us awhile back, and I'm sorry to get back to you so much later, but what you proposed is still up for grabs if you want it."

"Seriously? Absolutely I am still willing to do it, but the money that I had originally offered, has gone down a bit since last we talked Mr. Gordon." Piper had thought that he had hung up for a minute, but came back on the line.

"Miss Halliwell, how about we talk at the club, and we can discuss money and time and everything else."

"Sounds good, when do you want to meet?" Piper asked.

"How about an hour? Is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Sure thing, see you in an hour, and thanks," Piper said, evident joy in her hidden behind her voice. She turned to Leo, still smiling. "That was actually the club owners, they just called back,"

"The ones that had blown you off?" Leo asked bluntly.

"Don't have to make it sound so harsh," Piper muttered. "You know you can come if you want," Leo had been acting weird about Piper owning a club, it wasn't like he felt anything weird towards working women, but he had seemed a little annoyed, if anything.

"Sure, honey," he said, trying to calm down. He guessed he still wasn't used to living in this time and age. People were different, and he was a little different than he had been when he was originally alive.

About an hour later, they had headed towards the club. It had looked a little shabby on the outside, but once inside, Leo could see what drew Piper to this place. It was the perfect place to set up a club, now all she had to do was, hopefully get enough money to help run the club.

"Ah.. Miss Halliwell," A guy with greased back hair, stood up to greet her.

"Mr. Gordon?" Piper said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Dan," he said. Leo kept his mouth shut, angry glare set in his eyes. This guy is being too friendly for his own good. "And this is.." motioning Leo.

"My boyfriend, Leo Wyatt. He wanted to tag along," Piper said instantly dismissing the subject. She took Leo's hand as they sat down. Her eyes widened at the huge manila folder, barely held together by a couple rubber bands. "Please don't tell me that's for the club."

"Uh.. ya," Dan said sheepishly. And at that moment, her phone had just started to wail. Piper put her hands in her head, embarrassed, and now completely annoyed. She dug in her purse, grabbed her phone, and nearly dropped it accidentally freezing the room. "God damn it," She grabbed her cell phone, which was still ringing, and answered it with annoyed growl, "Hello?"

"Piper?" Victor Bennett voice came on the line.

"Dad, hi.." Piper said, instantly shy. He may not be back in their lives fully yet, but he is trying to be a better father. "Uh, This is kinda a bad-,"

"Time?" he said filling in her blank. "I'm sorry, it is just that I had heard that you and Prue had quit your jobs, I know you don't want to accept money right now, but I think I can just give you some, until you get back onto your feet." Piper saw the scene starting to unfreeze and she flicked her free hand, freezing the room again.

"Dad, as much as I want to talk right now, I am trying to get a club,"

"A club? Piper you know they are expensive to run.."

"Look Dad, I have this guy frozen right now, so could you like call me back like in two seconds, before the scene unfreezes? I'm not really in the mood to try and explain my freezing power."

"Say no more, talk to you in a second." We both hung up, and the scene unfroze, with Dad calling again.

"I'm sorry, hold on a sec," Piper said, in an annoyed voice. "Hello?"

"Clubs are hard to run Piper,"

"Dad, I'm gonna have to call you back, ok?" Piper closed her phone hanging up on Victor. She sighed angrily, as she threw her cell phone into her purse.

"How about we reschedule for another time Piper, you seem kinda tense right now. How about tomorrow?"

"That should work out. Sorry, I really don't mean to be in a bad mood with you, but I really need to head out. See you tomorrow." Leo got out and they walked out hand in hand. Piper looked at her watch, and didn't notice how much time had passed.

"What did your dad want?"

"He was bugging out that me and Prue quit our jobs, so he offered us some money." Piper sighed as she turned on the car. The drive was silent, and Leo still seemed annoyed about something, but neither of them said anything on their way home. When they reached the manor, Piper was about to ask Leo what was wrong, but didn't get the chance as she heard Prue scream, "Phoebe, Piper!" Piper instantly sprinted towards Prue, "Prue honey-," she was about to ask what was wrong, when she saw Andy Tradue, an arrow sticking out of him.

"Piper, I-can't, I-," Prue couldn't even say a sentence, she looked towards Andy, "Andy, no not again," Piper flicked her hands, freezing Andy.

"Leo, get in here!" Piper shouted. Leo sprinted towards them and saw Prue's old flame, lying on the floor with arrow sticking out of him. Leo instantly went all doctor mode.

"Ok, we need to get the arrow out, and transfer him to a more comfortable position. Prue," he said as he hefted Andy up," Prue just looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Prue, come on," Piper said. "You did this for Leo," she reminded her. Slowly Prue brought her hand up, and telekinetically pushed it out of Andy instantly unfreezing him, causing him to yell in pain. Prue started to cry, knowing she caused Andy more pain. Leo lowered him onto the couch, and Prue walked over to him.

"Andy, I'm sorry." Prue said tears spilling freely. Andy lifted his arm up and cupped Prue's chin. Piper and Leo went out of the room and headed into the attic.

"Piper what are you doing?"

"Getting the power switching spell, we need to heal Andy," Piper said as she grabbed the Book and headed downstairs. They walked down to Prue whispering to Andy.

"Don't worry, we'll get you healed, I can switch powers-," He shook his head no.

"The elders won't let you,"

"SCREW THEM! I am not letting them take you away again," Prue said, as she tried to say the spell, but it wouldn't even work on Piper or Prue. Then it hit Prue. "Isn't Paige a whitelighter?" Andy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Only half of her is, she doesn't know how to heal yet," Andy gasped. He was starting to burn up. His vision was starting to get cloudy, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Well, whoever this Paige is, she can direct her power into his, letting him heal himself." Andy barley heard this as his eyes began to close.

"PAIGE!" Prue called out, and instantly she orbed in with Phoebe. "Please, help."

"Andy," Paige sprinted to him, and looked at his hastening fever burning up. She tried to put her hands over him to heal him, but nothing came out. "I don't know how to do this,"

"Just think of him using his power and let it flow through you," Leo said. Paige tried to visualize what Leo had said, and a glow emitted from her hands, slowly healing his wound.

"Tell them Paige," Andy whispered as he thought he was going to die. He suddenly gasped when the wound healed and a jolt of energy flew through him. He saw Prue, tears still pouring from her icey blue eyes, and he motioned for her to come closer, and she fell into his arms.

"I couldn't loose you again," she whispered to him. "Especially not after saying what I did. I love you Andy," He pulled her closer, and held onto her like a lifeline.

"I love you too Prue." He sat up and let Prue sit next to him. He turned to Paige, "You need to tell them Paige, they deserve to know who helped save me,"

"Andy-," she started.

"Paige, they deserve to know, and you need to be able to trust them as well," Piper, Phoebe and Prue exchanged looks, and waited.

"The Charmed line wasn't supposed to be three only. It was meant to be four.." she started, and then it hit Prue, Piper, and Phoebe at once. "I'm your…half-sister."


	5. Unwanted Replacement

Sorry that I haven't updated sooner…letting you know I am still planning on writing the story… So here is the next chapter :D

Paige uncomfortably stood where she was, awaiting her sister's reactions to what she just told them. She knew if she were one of them, she would be reluctant to believe that this girl standing in front of them was their half sister, who completed the last part of the Power of Four. She resisted the urge to orb away from them, knowing it would make things worse. Unexpectedly, Phoebe jumped from where she was and wrapped Paige into a hug. Paige returned the hug, and felt all of what happened to her today just crash on top of her, tears starting to pour out of her eyes.

Phoebe held her newfound younger sister tightly, offering any comfort that she could. She knew how it felt to lose a parent, but losing both in one fell swoop… Paige was glad to have the comfort she had wanted, and after finding about having sisters, she had wanted to talk to them, but had been too afraid. "Thanks," she whispered into Phoebe's shoulder. Paige pulled away and wiped her eyes, trying to steer off the flow of tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Paige gave her a grateful small smile. Prue untangled herself from Andy and walked over to Paige and Phoebe. Prue didn't know what to say to the clearly distressed girl, which turned out to be her youngest sister. She just pulled her youngest sister into a hug.

Piper stood by Leo, still reeling from what Paige had told them. Leo put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and for the first time, didn't know what to say to Piper. Piper gave Leo a grateful look, but she knew she should try and comfort Paige, like she would if she needed to comfort Phoebe or Prue. She walked over to her sisters, and awkwardly put a comforting hand on Paige's shoulder. The room was engulfed in white and blue lights, as all the sisters had finally met. Prue and Paige pulled away from each other, and Piper couldn't help but ask, "How did you come to find out we were your sisters?"

Paige hoped Prue wouldn't get too mad at Andy when she said it was him that told her of her blood related family members. "Well…Andy told me…" Paige said reluctantly. Prue looked at Andy, a glare set in place.

"Andy…please tell me you found out about Paige after they made you a Whitelighter…" she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"I found out when I was forced to become a Whitelighter," Andy said truthfully. Prue looked relieved, and turned back to Paige.

"Ok…first things first…" Prue started going all on witch mode. "We need to find that demon…" she said reluctantly, but Paige nodded, looking like she was ready to fight that demon.

"Prue…that demon is really extensive with hand to hand combat…I could barely hold him off by myself…" Phoebe put in. "We have to be extremely careful with him…" After Paige heard that she sighed nervously. "Paige…we can do this if you aren't ready.

"No…I need to do this…he killed my parents," Paige whispered. Phoebe put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"Ok…I guess this is as good as time as any to show you the Book of Shadows," Prue said, and they started to head up the stairs, but she stopped. "Um…Phoebe, Piper why don't you show Paige the Book of Shadows, I'll be there in a minute," Prue walked over to Andy, and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," Prue whispered to him. "I didn't mean what I said…you know about not trying to see me…those were the last things I could have said to you…" Prue whispered.

Andy's arm wrapped around her and brought her close, "I know you didn't mean it…I love you," Andy whispered kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you too Andy," Prue breathed, tears starting to spill from her eyes again. Andy gently pulled her onto his lap and held her. Andy looked up and Prue looked at him strangely. "What is it?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"The Elders…they are wanting me to orb up there…" Andy sighed, unwrapping his arms.

"The Elders?" Prue asked in confusion.

"My bosses," Andy explained quickly. His face went sad, "They want to re-assign a new Whitelighter for you four…"

"Wait, what?" Prue thundered. "What do you mean a new Whitelighter?" On the other side of the room, orbs appeared and formed into a woman.

"You must be Prudence," the lady said. Prue glared at this new Whitelighter, not saying anything, she turned back to Andy.

"No…they can't take you away…not again," Prue sighed.

"Andrew…you'd better go, so I can get to know my new charges," she said stiffly. Andy nodded, and started to orb away, but Prue stopped him.

"You are just going to orb away? Miss bossy boots over there can wait…" Prue snapped waving her hand in that Whitelighter's direction.

"No…he has to go," She said. Prue shot her arm out and sent her flying.

"God, honestly get off your high horse for a minute will you?" Prue shot at her. Prue turned to Andy, "Look they can't just take you away, not again."

Paige orbed Piper and Phoebe down to where they were and saw this new Whitelighter, on the ground. "Prue…is there a demon?" Piper asked.

"They are giving us a new Whitelighter," Prue snapped.

"What?" Phoebe gasped, "What do you mean by new Whitlighter?"

"The Elders felt that having a more experienced Whitelighter around while Belthazar was on the loose would be more effective for the Charmed Ones, seeing as you just received your powers just a while ago," The Whitelighter said getting up and brushing herself off. "Hello Leo," she said when she saw Leo walk down the stairs.

"Natalie…what are you doing here?" he asked tentatively

"The Elders assigned me as the Charmed Ones new Whitelighter," Natalie explained tersely.

"Fuck whoever these Elders are!" Paige suddenly let out. "Andy is staying," Paige said stubbornly.

"Paige…" Leo said in a cautious voice, "You can't just say no to the Elders…"

"Why not? I can tell how my real Mom went against them, and here I am," Paige shot.

"Andy wouldn't have had to die if Leo would have stayed a Whitelighter," Natalie spat at the young girl.

"Hey lady, back off. You assholes wouldn't let Leo and me be together, so he clipped his wings. You have no right to tear Andy away from Prue, and you have no right to snap at my sister," Piper flicked her wrists at Natalie instantly freezing her.

"Andy…you can't go…" Prue said tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to go Prue…but I have to…" Andy whispered, his eyes shining with tears. "If I don't go willingly, I am going to be forcibly orbed away…"

"I don't want to lose you again," Prue whispered tears streaming down her face again. Andy tenderly put his hand on Prue's cheek, and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll always be able to watch over you…" Andy whispered.

"You are just going to give up?" Paige asked him. "I refuse to have a new Whitelighter!" Paige said stomping her foot down.

"I have to go…Natalie is a good Whitelighter…she will be able to protect you…" Andy told Paige, giving her a hug. Andy looked up and sighed hearing the insistent jingling. "I got to go…" he whispered, and after giving Prue one last longing look, he orbed away.

Natalie unfroze and looked a little confused, but assumed Piper had frozen her. All four sisters were glaring at Natalie and she sighed, "I suggest you direct your anger towards the demon training and the demon itself, and not at me," she said stiffly.

"Excuse me…demon training?" Prue spat. "I barely even got to say goodbye to Andy, and you are already wanting us to train? We have lives, and we can't just drop everything because you say so,"

"Actually you do," Natalie sniffed.

"No…there is no fucking way I am going to listen to you, or any other replacement Whitelighter!" Paige shouted at Natalie. "If you expect me to fucking cooperate, just send Andy back down here, and make him our permanent Whitelighter!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Natalie said shaking her head at Paige.

"You can't tell me what to do," Paige snapped, and willed herself to orb away. She was about to orb out of the manor when suddenly gravity hit her and she crashed back down to the Manor. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Look…why don't you just lay off…do you have any idea what this poor girl has been through today?" Phoebe said before Paige could say anything else.

"Personal issues are fickle next to demon training," Natalie stated. Paige instantly went silent and Phoebe wrapped an arm around Paige. Leo forcibly dragged Natalie away from the sisters.

"Natalie…Paige lost her foster parents today…and Prue just once again lost Andy. And to add to all of that, Prue, Piper and Phoebe realized they had a new sister that they didn't know about all of their lives," Leo explained, trying to get Natalie to cool it down a little. "Army Sergeant attitude will not help your cause any,"

"Leo…get your hands off me," Natalie snapped. "I do not have to listen to some rule breaking ex-Whitelighter. The Charmed Ones aren't your charges anymore, and they aren't Andy's anymore either. They are mine," And she stalked back towards the Charmed Ones. "Demon training, now," She swished her arms and instantly they were orbed to an alleyway.

"So you are having us train in some alleyway? Nice choice Commander Bossy Boots," Prue snapped. Paige just glared at Natalie.

"As I said, focus your anger on the training," Natalie snapped.

After grueling hours of training Natalie finally let them go back to the manor. Phoebe gently led Paige towards the couch, and sat her down. "You doing ok?" Phoebe asked her.

"Well punching her in the face was worth the bruised knuckles," Paige muttered.

"Yeah…you got a nice right hook," Phoebe said smiling when Paige had managed a sucker punch on Natalie.

"Thanks," Paige murmured. "My aunt and uncle have been calling for the past hour and a half. They are worried sick about me. Natalie should have let me orb over there to assure them I am ok,"

"Why don't you orb over there? I'll cover you with Natalie," Phoebe whispered. Paige gave Phoebe a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I'll orb back in a couple minutes," Paige promised, orbs swirling around her. Phoebe looked around and saw Prue sitting on the stairs. Phoebe wrapped her arm around her oldest sister and held her for a while. Phoebe saw Natalie walking towards them and was about to tell her to buzz off, but Piper came out and froze her.

"Thank you Piper," Phoebe said gratefully.

"No problem…have you seen Leo?" Piper asked.

"I think he is in your room," Prue murmured. Piper nodded and walked up the stairs. "Why did they have to take him away?" Prue said aloud.

"I don't know Prue…but we will get him back," Phoebe promised.

"I would love if he could come back…but I don't think he will be able to," Prue said tears in her eyes. "Why did they reintroduce Andy into my life if they wouldn't let him be in it?" Natalie unfroze at that moment and blinked in confusion, which brought a smirk to Prue's face.

"To answer your unanswered question…Piper froze ya," Prue snickered, and Phoebe let out a smile as well.

"Despite needing to get that under control, you girls have shown some potential," Natalie said, though it didn't sound like she meant it.

"Get bent," Prue snapped, and went back upstairs and into her room. Prue grabbed a picture of her and Andy. "I'll get you back…" Prue whispered, clutching the picture close to her.


	6. breakfast

Prue opened up her eyes and saw Andy beside her. "Andy?" she asked in shock. He gave Prue a smile, and put a kiss on her lips.

"_Hey Prue," he said brushing the hair from her eyes. _

"_Andy…I thought they didn't want you anywhere near me…" Prue whispered tears hitting her eyes. Andy wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. _

"_They don't…but your Grams and Mom found a loophole…" Andy whispered to Prue. "I can be here for you…as long as you need me to," Andy said softly in her ear. Prue just buried her head into his shoulder and he continued to hold her. _

"_I thought I would never see you again," Prue said into his chest. "I don't want it to end like this…I don't want this to end as soon as I wake up," Andy kissed her hair and pulled away a little bit. _

"_I don't want it to be this way forever either Prue…" Andy said, his eyes going teary. He looked up and let out a sigh. "Natalie is coming to wake you up,"_

"_That bossy little bitch is giving me a wake up call," Prue said darkly. Andy stopped her rant by putting his lips on hers. _

"_See you soon…" Andy said as he disappeared in a swirl of white lights. "I love you," _Prue's eyes snapped open as he heard her alarm clock blaring. Prue let out a grown and looked at the clock, and sighed. Seven Thirty? If Natalie had more demon training in store Prue was going to banish Natalie from the house. Prue waved her hand at the clock and instantly it got unplugged as it shattered against the wall.

"I see you got the nasty wake up call as well," Piper grumbled walking into Prue's room. Prue let out a sigh.

"So…what does Leo think about Natalie coming in here and treating us like we are her slaves for fighting demons?"

"Well apparently he and Natalie knew each other during the war," Piper said tersely. "He tried to defend her, and I froze him," Piper snapped. "He took the couch," Prue pulled herself out of bed and stretched.

"Piper…I know Natalie isn't the best Whitelighter, but she shouldn't have any power over your guy's relationship. Leo has broken off from the Whitelighters, for you…" Piper nodded, and instantly looked guilty. "Don't worry about me Piper…I'll be ok," Prue lied. "We'd better get downstairs before she decides to orb up here military style," I sighed.

"We should try and wake up Paige and Phoebe as well," Piper sighed. "If Paige is anything like Phoebe, we are going to need an ejecto-bed to get them to wake up," That brought a smile to Prue's face and they headed for Phoebe's room, where she and Paige were bunking.

Phoebe was sleeping peacefully, but Paige was fitfully sleeping. "Paige…wake up," Prue said gently, smoothing the hair plastered on her face.

"Mom…Dad…" Paige moaned in her sleep. "Why won't you let me help them?" Paige cried out, tears streaming down her face. Prue gently cradled her youngest sister into her lap, and held her until she woke up. "Prue…"

"It's ok sweetie," Prue said. "But we need to get ready to go, or that bitch we call our Whitelighter will force you out of bed," Paige nodded and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Phoebe woke up, and saw Prue holding Paige.

"Paige…are you ok?" Phoebe asked instantly out of bed, and sitting down next to Paige.

"Yeah I am ok…" Paige sighed. Natalie orbed in, and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe glared at her orbing form.

"We are having a moment buzz off," Piper snapped at Natalie. Natalie sighed and orbed away.

"Wow, she actually listened," Paige sighed, as she was surrounded by her sisters. It was weird having sisters that she just met, but it felt so right being near them. Phoebe laid her head on Paige's shoulder, and Paige just enjoyed the comfort that her sisters were offering to her.

"I know tomorrow you have school…you don't have to go if you are not ready," Prue told her.

"If I don't go, I'll most likely get thrown into demon training," Paige sighed. "Besides…I want to see my friends…and get through school. Mom and Dad would want that for me…I definitely owe them that much," Paige said. Prue gave Paige's shoulder a squeeze before they finally decided to go downstairs and see what that Whitelighter wanted. Leo woke up to the girls coming down the stairs, and Prue pushed Piper towards Leo.

"Piper…" Leo started, and Piper sat next to him.

"It's ok Leo…" Piper said, waving his unsaid apology. "I am not letting anyone getting in between us," Piper said wrapping her arms around him. "I am just mad that Natalie was pushing us so hard…especially with Paige's parents dying yesterday…"

"Just give her some time, you guys will warm up to her. She is a great Whitelighter," Leo said.

"If she is so great, why does she treat you like you are some sort of traitor then?" Piper questioned. Leo stayed silent and Piper glared at him. "You aren't a Whitelighter anymore Leo, you don't have to hide anything anymore,"

"Piper…you have to understand," Leo tried again, but instantly she froze him.

Prue made some coffee and looked over towards her younger sisters. Phoebe was trying to stay awake, but kept dosing off. Prue glared as Natalie orbed into the room. Prue greeted her with a glare. "Don't you people ever walk into a room?" she grumbled.

Natalie let out an aggravated sigh, but instantly collected herself. "I can tell I was…kind of pushing you guys hard…"

"Wow…did you figure that out by yourself?" Paige said sarcastically. Natalie glared at her, but Prue wouldn't let some bitchy Whitelighter say anything any meaner to her sister than she already has. Paige's cell phone started to go off, and Paige answered with a tired, "Hello?" She walked away from Natalie, and into the living room.

"Thank God you are ok," Glen's voice appeared on the other line. "Where are you at?" he asked her.

"The Halliwell's," Paige sighed.

"What are you doing there?" Glen asked. "Never mind, I am coming over," Glen said, and Paige could hear keys jingling in the background.

"Glen…" Paige started.

"Don't worry about it. Henry is coming along too," Paige nearly let out a sigh, but Glen wouldn't have any of it. "Paige…we are coming ok?" he said in a soft voice. Paige wanted more than nothing than just to be with her friends…who she considered family as well, but Natalie wasn't going to allow it. "We will be there soon ok?" Glen asked her.

"Ok…" Paige let out a sigh. "See you guys in a few," Paige said in a sad voice. Piper walked over to Paige.

"Who called you? And they are wanting to come over?" Piper asked. Paige automatically assumed she was mad.

"I tried to tell him not to come-," Paige started in a scared voice.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll cover you. Go have some fun," Piper said waving away Paige's scared voice away. "Teenagers shouldn't have to worry about demon training. Plus it will piss off Natalie," Piper said snickering.

"Thanks Piper," Paige said, wrapping her arms around Piper. Piper returned the hug and after a moment pulled away and headed for the kitchen. The doorbell rang, and instantly Paige went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Glen and Henry waiting on the steps for her. Henry immediately swept Paige in for a hug, and nearly collapsed in his arms. She pulled away from Henry and Glen gave her a hug as well.

Paige stayed silent as they sat down on the steps, as her best friends comforted her. Paige let tears she had been holding in for a while, and both Henry and Glen had their arms around her sobbing form. "I love you guys so much," Paige whispered and they tightened their hold on her.

After another couple minutes she stopped sobbing, and looked up to see Glen's girlfriend an angry pout on her face. "Where have you been?" Jessica said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Jessie… I told you already where I was going," Glen snapped at her. "And besides that I don't need to be with you every minute of everyday," he said getting up and heading towards her. Paige let out a sigh, but was used to it by now. When she was younger she had developed a crush on Glen, but she never told him. She felt Henry wrap his arms back around her, and she leaned her head into his chest.

"Just let it out Paigey girl," Henry said, using her old nickname, and she squeezed him tighter, burying her head further into his chest. Henry continued to hold her, and saw Jessica walking away from Glen. Henry mouthed go ahead, and Glen went after his bitchy girlfriend. He kissed the top of her head. Paige pulled away and Henry wiped away the tears with his hands. "Come on…lets go get you something to eat," he said. Paige nodded and they headed for his car. Paige didn't really see what restaurant they went into, she was just glad that her best friend was there for her. She sat down next to Henry, and laid her head on his shoulder. Paige normally didn't normally act like that around Henry, but he just went with it, and wrapped his arm around her.

Paige really wasn't hungry, but she was glad to be spending time with Henry. Paige looked at the menu and nothing really looked all that appetizing. By the time the waitress came around, Henry ended up ordering for her. "Pancakes ok Paige?" he asked her. She just nodded.

"I would also like some orange juice…" Paige added. The waitress nodded and she walked towards the kitchen again. They sat in comfortable silence as they waited for their food.

"So…what were you doing at the Halliwells? I thought you didn't want to go over there…you know…" Henry asked gently.

"They are my sisters Henry," Paige said. "They finally found me," Paige whispered. "I am wanting to stay with them Henry…but I also want to be with Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave. I do not know what to do," Inside she knew that she had to go live with her sisters, and she also knew that they would love to have her there as a sister, and as a witch. Henry didn't know what to tell Paige. He had been bounced from foster home to another, never staying in one place for very long.

"I don't know what to tell you Paige," Henry said, rubbing her arm.

"Listening is ok…" Paige said. She bit her lip. She had been wanting to tell him about her wacky little secret she had been hiding for a couple months…but she didn't tell anyone about being a witch except her Uncle Dave and Aunt Julie. All she had been doing was trying to get a handle on her orbing, which she finally was able to do on command, but at the price of not hanging out more with Henry and Glen. Though it was just mostly Henry since Glen kept bailing on them as well. "Um…Henry, can I tell you something?" she wondered if she should have asked her sisters if it was ok that he knew.

"Of course," Henry said giving her a warm smile. Paige just hoped that Henry wouldn't freak out on her.

"Ok…do you believe in magic?" Paige asked her. Henry gave her a weird look.

"Um…I don't know…" Henry said truthfully. Paige pulled away from Henry.

"Ok…maybe it will be easier if I just show you," Paige whispered. The waitress came back with Henry's coffee, and as soon as she left, she swished her finger at the creamer and a spoonful orbed into the coffee. Henry looked in shock at Paige, and she knew that she freaked him out. "I'd better go…seeing as I am freaking you out," she whispered sadly, and she tried to get out of the booth, but Henry grabbed her arm.

"I am just shocked, that's it Paigey girl, and I am ok with it. I am not scared," he said bringing her close. Paige nearly let out a sigh of relief, and before she knew it, her lips were on top of his. After a minute they pulled away and he gave her a smile.

"Just don't tell anyone…" Paige started.

"I know how to keep a secret," Henry said with a laugh. "Don't worry about it,"

"Thanks…for understanding," Paige said to Henry. Their food came and Paige inhaled it.

"When was the last time you ate?" Henry asked as she ate all the pancakes.

"Um…dunno," Paige said. "You have to go to work soon don't you?" Paige asked realizing what time it was.

"No I took the day off, so I could be with you," Henry told her. "There was no way I was going to work when you needed me," He said as he threw a twenty on the table and him and Paige walked towards his car once again. In her peripheral vision she saw the same demon that killed her parents heading for her and Henry. She also looked around and saw no one around.

Paige suddenly grabbed Henry, and dragged him towards an alleyway. "Good to see you again Miss Matthews," The demon sneered. Henry instantly stepped in front of Paige in a protecting manner. He instantly summoned an energy-ball and lobbed it towards Henry.

"Energy ball!" Paige cried out, and instantly it orbed towards the demon, but he ducked as it smacked into the wall. The demon shimmered behind her and threw her into the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Henry snapped.

"Oh is boyfriend mad that I killing the little witch?" he said. Henry balled up his fists and landed a punch on the demon's jaw. Orbs appeared behind him, and Prue swished her arm at the demon and he was sent flying backwards. Henry turned around and saw Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Natalie.

"Get out of here, we will handle him," Phoebe said, bending down to Paige. He instantly was at her side, and he lifted her up in his arms. Paige opened up her eyes, and Henry gave her a smile.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Damn. The demon got away," Prue sighed.

"No…that's ok. At least we got your sister back ok," Natalie said. "I am going to check with the Elders and we will regroup in the manor," and with that she orbed off.


	7. Finally Home

Prue looked at her sisters and tapped Paige's shoulder.

"Can you orb us back to the Manor?" she asked.

"I think so," Paige answered, out of breath. The four sisters joined hands and Paige concentrated. After a few minutes, she managed to transport them back to the Manor. They landed in the sun room.

"You're back," Natalie commented, surveying the girls.

"Yeah...ow," Piper answered, disentangling herself from Phoebe. "I thought you were going up to the Elders," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it is better for me to stay here," Natalie said in an even voice. "Just in case he comes back…" Prue raised an eyebrow at her as well. If anything she wanted Andy back, and not some replacement Whitelighter.

"We can handle ourselves," Prue said.

"Like you did when you called me to orb you to where Paige and Henry were?" Natalie shot back. Paige steadied Henry, and whispered, "You'll get used to orbing," he just numbly nodded his head, and she turned her gaze towards Natalie. Paige was expecting some sort of lecture from her bossy Whitelighter, but was in shock when Natalie actually complemented her.

"You handled yourself very well for someone who is new to the craft," she said in a strained voice, clearly not used to giving compliments. "But right now we need to focus on the vanquish of Belthazar. He is getting very aggravated, and we need to vanquish him before he tries to harm you girls again,"

"I guess I'd better check the Book of Shadows," Phoebe said, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ears.

"I'll be up in a minute," Paige said, and she gently took Henry by the hand and lead them out of earshot. "Henry…I am going to orb you to your car…" Paige started.

"Paige…" he said, and Paige already knew what was coming.

"I can protect myself Henry," she said a little more sharply than intended.

I just worry about you," he murmured as she took his arm and they disappeared. Piper sighed and headed upstairs with Phoebe to check the book. The sooner they got rid of Belthazar, the sooner they could focus on getting Andy back.

"Want some help?" she asked when she reached the doorway. Phoebe was sitting on the couch, the large book balanced in her lap.

"Sure," Phoebe mumbled. Piper quickly closed the gap and sat down, draping an arm around her younger sister.

Meanwhile Prue was still with Natalie. "Ok I am going to go help Piper and Phoebe, tell Paige we are up in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows…"

"Attic…don't you mean altar room?" Natalie asked. "I talked about this with you last night,"

"And I didn't listen," Prue said in a sugar sweet voice.

"You girls are so unprepared-," Natalie started to rant.

"Maybe we wouldn't be so unprepared if Andy was here and not some boot commander," Prue shot back. Natalie just shook her head.

"Its not like I personally told the Elders that I wanted him to go," Natalie snapped back at Prue.

"Somehow I don't believe that," Prue rebutted, storming off up the stairs. She arrived there to find her sisters staring at the book aimlessly.

"Who does she think she is?" Prue railed, slamming the door shut telekinetically.

"What did she do now?" Phoebe asked, not taking her eyes from the book.

"Saying we're unprepared becauses we call it the attic," Prue grumbled.

"Well we are working on getting together the ingredients to vanquish him," Piper muttered.

"Then we can get Andy back and the Tyrant will be gone," Phoebe added.

"I think we need to make that potion as strong as we can," Prue commented as she checked Piper's ingredient list. Prue's eyes drifted to the book; yuck they needed some flesh off of Belthazar.

"We can't fully make the potion without some Belthazar skin," Prue said cringing.

Paige orbed Henry next to his car; "I'll talk to you later…" Paige said, trying to orb away. Henry touched her arm and stopped her from going away.

"Paige…don't go yet," Henry said softly. "Why can't I stay there with you?" Henry asked, concern hitting his voice.

"Because I don't want you in danger," Paige sighed. Paige looked towards the alleyway that her and Henry were attacked, and saw a piece of flesh on the ground. Turning her head around to make sure no one was watching, and orbed the piece of flesh into her hand. Henry opened his mouth to try and get Paige from leaving, but she orbed off before he could say anything.

Henry sighed and climbed into his car. He pulled into the street and did an illegal u-turn, heading back to the Manor. He wasn't just going to sit by and let her put herself in harms way. Paige reappeared in the attic just in time to hear Prue groan about needing a piece of flesh.

"Uh...will this work?" Paige asked, holding up the hunk of flesh.

"Yeah...where'd you...nevermind. I don't want to know...just put it in there," Prue said, pointing to the cauldron.

"So what happens once we make the potion? I really don't think we want to try and find him," Phoebe asked.

"We'll make him come to us," Prue answered, pointing to the summoning spell in the book.

"Won't he be kind of angry?" Paige asked in a small voice.

"Probably," Prue said, putting a stubborn piece of hair behind her ear. "Sweetie…for the potion to be complete we need that little piece of flesh in there…" Prue said, going over to the book.

Paige tossed in the piece of flesh into the potion, and it made a loud explosion, and Paige instinctively orbed out. When she orbed back in, she had a look of confusion on her face. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"I don't think so," Piper answered, trying not to laugh.

"You're new to your powers. It happened to us all the time," Phoebe reassured her.

"So is it done?" Paige asked, peering at the contents.

"It should be," Prue answered and syphoned it off into four vials. She handed one to each of her sisters.

"Are we ready to do this?" she asked.

"Let's get it over with," PIper answered. Phoebe had copied the spell from the book onto two pieces of paper. She handed one to Prue so she and Piper should share.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazar here" they chanted.

A gust of wind shot into the attic and Belthazar roared. "Witches…you dare summon me!" He growled, and Prue shot her hand out and sent Belthazar flying backwards. He sent an energy ball at them in retaliation. Prue and pulled Phoebe out of the way and Paige orbed Piper. The energy ball hit the wall and just left a burn mark on it.

Phoebe got up and instantly threw a punch at Belthazar, and they instantly started to fist fight. Paige orbed back with Piper, and looked at the potions that were dropped. "Phoebe!" Paige shouted, as Belthazar threw Phoebe towards Prue and Piper.

Downstairs, Henry's car pulled to a screeching halt in the driveway. He jumped out and burst through the front door. The commotion in the attic as well as the front door drew Natalie into view.

"Where's Paige?" Henry demanded.

"You shouldn't be here," Natalie said.

"Damn it, just tell me where she is," Henry demanded just as another crash sounded aabove them. Without waiting for a response, Henry took the stairs two at a time. When he arrived at the attic door, he saw Phoebe blocking punch after punch while Prue, Piper and Paige ducked incoming energy balls.

"Paige look out!" he called, rushing in and pushing her to the floor. The energy ball caught the back of his arm.

"Henry! I told you to stay out of this," Paige said from her position beneath him. She then felt guilty when she noticed pain etched in his face. She gently pushed him off of her and saw he was hit with an energy ball. Paige glared at Belthazar, and focused on the fallen potions on the floor. "Potions!" Paige called out, and they started to orb, and she swished her arm towards Belthazar. The orbs hit Belthazar, and he let out a groan of pain, clutching his stomach. His body burst into flames and he was vanquished.

Henry put a hand on the energy ball wound, and winced. "Henry…I told you not to come…" Paige said, but her voice was laced for concern over Henry.

"I couldn't just let sit by and worry about you," Henry said, putting his other hand over Paige's. She murmured towel, and it orbed into her hand. She put the warm towel over Henry's wound, and put slight pressure out of it. He let out a yelp, but instantly hushed himself. Paige felt bad that he was hurt and suddenly she looked down at her hands, and they were glowing.

"Oh…Paige put them over Henry's wound," Piper said, and she immediately put them over Henry's shoulder. His arm was instantly healed and Natalie orbed in. "Just had to ruin the family moment," Piper muttered.

"Where's the demon?" the whitelighter asked.

"Paige vanquished him," Prue answered smugly.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah...and I think...I healed Henry," Paige answered. Just as Natalie was about to open her mouth, she looked to the ceiling and orbed out.

"I wonder what that was about," Phoebe murmured. Some minutes later orbs appeared. The girls expected to see Natalie but instead were greeted with a much needed face.

"Andy!" Prue screamed, lunging at him.

"Hi, Prue," he breathed, holding her tightly.

"Where's the demon?" the whitelighter asked.

"Paige vanquished him," Prue answered smugly.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah...and I think...I healed Henry," Paige answered. Just as Natalie was about to open her mouth, she looked to the ceiling and orbed out.

"I wonder what that was about," Phoebe murmured. Some minutes later orbs appeared. The girls expected to see Natalie but instead were greeted with a much needed face.

"Andy!" Prue screamed, lunging at him.

"Hi, Prue," he breathed, holding her tightly. Prue cried into his chest, and he made some shushing noises.

"I thought that they weren't going to let you come back," Prue whispered.

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he breathed and his gaze fell on the other three Halliwells.

"The Elders decided that because you neutralized a huge demonic threat, they'd let bygones be bygones. The realize all the good you've done. You deserve to be rewarded not punished," he explained, his hands rubbing circles into Prue's back. Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige and pulled them to her. Together they enveloped Prue and Andy.


End file.
